beatlesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ram
Ram, stylized as RAM is the second studio album by Paul McCartney and the first by Linda McCartney; It is the only album credited to both of them. The album was recorded in New York with future Wings drummer Denny Seiwell and two other guitarists. Upon release, the album was panned by critics for its simplicity, and it was even panned by other Beatles like Ringo Starr and John Lennon; Lennon, in particular, felt that some songs were jabs at him. However, it has still been very successful and has had three successful singles. Track listing All songs composed by Paul McCartney and Linda McCartney. 1. "Too Many People" — 4:10 * Paul McCartney — Bass, Vocals * Linda McCartney — Backing Vocals * David Spinozza — Guitar * Hugh McCracken — Guitar * Denny Seiwell — Drums 2. "3 Legs" — 2:44 * Paul McCartney — Bass, Vocals * Linda McCartney — Backing Vocals * David Spinozza — Guitar * Denny Seiwell — Drums 3. "Ram On" — 2:26 * Paul McCartney — Piano, Keyboards, Ukelele, Vocals * Linda McCartney — Backing Vocals 4. "Dear Boy" — 2:12 * Paul McCartney — Bass, Piano, Vocals * Linda McCartney — Backing Vocals * David Spinozza — Guitar * Hugh McCracken — Guitar * Denny Seiwell — Drums 5. "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" — 4:49 * Paul McCartney — Bass, Vocals * Linda McCartney — Backing and Harmony Vocals * David Spinozza — Guitar * Hugh McCracken — Guitar * Denny Seiwell — Drums * Marvin Stamm — Flugelhorn * The New York Philharmonic Orchestra 6. "Smile Away" — 3:51 * Paul McCartney — Keyboards, Bass, Vocals * Linda McCartney — Backing Vocals * David Spinozza — Guitar * Hugh McCracken — Guitar * Denny Seiwell — Drums 7. "Heart Of The Country" — 2:21 * Paul McCartney — Guitar, Bass, Vocals * Linda McCartney — Backing Vocals * Hugh McCracken — Guitar * Denny Seiwell — Drums 8. "Monkberry Moon Delight" — 5:21 * Paul McCartney — Piano, Bass, Vocals * Linda McCartney — Backing Vocals * David Spinozza — Guitar * Hugh McCracken — Guitar * Denny Seiwell — Drums 9. "Eat At Home" — 3:18 * Paul McCartney — Bass, Vocals * Linda McCartney — Backing Vocals * David Spinozza — Guitar * Hugh McCracken — Guitar * Denny Seiwell — Drums 10. "Long Haired Lady" — 5:54 * Paul McCartney — Keyboards, Bass, Vocals * Linda McCartney — Vocals * David Spinozza — Guitar * Hugh McCracken — Guitar * Denny Seiwell — Drums 11. "Ram On" — 0:52 * Paul McCartney — Piano, Keyboards, Ukelele 12. "The Back Seat Of My Car" — 4:26 * Paul McCartney — Piano, Bass, Vocals * Linda McCartney — Backing Vocals * David Spinozza — Guitar * Hugh McCracken — Guitar * Denny Seiwell — Drums * The New York Philharmonic Orchestra Personnel * Paul McCartney - Vocals, Bass, Piano, Keyboards, Guitar (track 7), Ukelele (tracks 3 & 11) * Linda McCartney - Vocals * David Spinozza - Guitar * Hugh McCracken - Guitar * Denny Seiwell - Drums * Marvin Stamm - Flugelhorn (track 5) * The New York Philharmonic Orchestra (tracks 5 & 12) Category:Paul McCartney Solo Albums Category:Solo Beatlle Albums Category:Apple Records albums Category:Albums